Percy's Apparition
by ShoJumpfan
Summary: There seems to be a war that has been going on right underneath Percy's nose and not even the gods know about it. What happens when that war becomes their own. Will the warriors of that war be able to help? How will the Gods react? Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you, the reader, knows this story takes place after The Last Olympian but before The Lost Hero.

Now for the ever popular disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES! But I wish I did.

Percy Jackson was sitting at the edge of the pier that overlooked a lake. Hey was just simply enjoying the view and his break from training when he heard someone walking up behind him.

"Hey seaweed brain Chiron wants us at the big house." A girl said.

"Annabeth, I wish you would stop calling me that." Percy said.

"Then stop acting like one all the time." Annabeth replied as she reached her hand out to him.

"What does he need?" Percy asked as he took her hand and stood up.

"I don't know he just said that he wants to see us." Annabeth answered.

The two walked hand in hand back to camp and up to a sky blue building that was sitting at the center of a large semi circle of cabins of different color and design. The two walked up the steps at the front of the building and were greeted by Chiron, a centaur. He had brown hair and brown eyes and his horse half was a white stallion. He didn't say "Hello" when Percy and Annabeth walked up. He instead motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the Rec room and stood at one end of a ping pong table that was set up in the middle of the room. On top of the table was a map of New York with several circles drawn in red at various spots some larger than others.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked. "You're acting strange."

"Possibly." Chiron said. "We have been getting reports from satyrs in New York that strange monsters have been showing up. The descriptions they gave of them where of creatures that I had never heard of before."

"So, you want us to find these creatures and deal with them?" Annabeth asked.

"No need." Chiron said.

"And why is there no need?" Percy asked.

"Because the creatures have already been taken care of." Chiron answered.

"Then why did you call use in here if you already had someone take care of them?" Annabeth asked.

"Because it wasn't us that took care of them." Chiron replied. "The satyrs reports also state a group of people that follow these creatures. We don't know who they are or what they can do. Whenever the satyrs try to follow them the creatures and the people have vanished."

"Well are they unclaimed demi-gods?" Percy asked.

"Don't you remember what you had the gods agree to after the battle with Kronos?" Chiron responded. "You made the gods agree to claim all demi-gods before their thirteenth birthday. The satyrs say that they are all easily in their twenties."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Annabeth asked.

"I want you to find out who these people are, what those creatures are, and what their up to." Chiron said. "Take this map, it's where the sightings of those creatures and the group of people were. Give you some place to start looking."

Chiron reached down and quickly picked up the map and rolled it up. He then walked around the ping pong table and handed it to Percy. Percy took the map and quickly looked around the room.

"Hey where's Mr.D?" Percy asked.

"He went to go find Artemis to see if she knows anything." Chiron asked. "Now, be safe you two and take Grover with you, he's probably in the forest with Juniper."

"Of course, would we ever do anything without him?" Annabeth said.

"I figured as much." Chiron said.

Two hours later after they had gathered up Grover and things they would need for the trip and Argus had driven them they arrived at Central Park in New York City. Many of the sightings that were marked on the map were around and inside the park.

"Well this should be as good a place as any to start looking." Percy said. "But I still wonder why everything happens in New York?"

"Maybe it's just because of Olympus being here." Annabeth replied.

"A well let's get started then." Percy said as he walked further into the park with Annabeth and Grover behind him.

After several more hours of searching the three found nothing not even a strange scent or an unknown footprint.

"It's getting dark Percy we should find somewhere to rest for the night." Grover said as he munched on a tin can.

"Your right we should continue our search tomorrow." Percy said.

They started to leave the park when a satyr suddenly jumped out of the bushes and ran up to them.

"Chiron said that you would be in here." The satyr said. "I have come to give you a message. There has been another sighting in Plattekill State Forest, a many miles away from here."

"Thank you um… ah…whats your name?" Percy asked.

"Gregory sir." Gregory said.

"Well thank you Gregory for the news." Percy said.

"No problem, oh and Grover?" Gregory said.

"Yes?" Grover said taking a slight step forward.

"Juniper says to hurry back she already misses you." Gregory said before turning around and heading back into the bush.

"Well looks like we're sleeping on a bus tonight." Annabeth said.

Several hours later Percy woke up to the bus driver shaking him awake to tell him that they arrived. After Percy woke up Annabeth and Grover they got off the bus to find that the driver actually stopped on the side of the rode that went along the edge of the forest. After they said thank you and goodbye the three took off into the forest. After several minutes of walking Grover felt comfortable enough to take off the jeans and shoes he was wearing and walk around with his own brown haired goat legs. After several more minutes they found a trail of foot prints of a creature that they didn't recognize. It resembled a human's foot print but each one was different in size and had large divots in them showing that each foot had bumps on them in different places and different sizes. After following the prints they started to hear voices. The voices were too far away to make out what they were saying, but the further they went the more distinct the voices became. The three then saw a clearing and heard the voices coming from it so they quickly hid in one of the bushes among the many that ran the edge of the clearing.

The three slowly and quietly moved back some of the bushes limbs and leaves to see what it was that was standing in the field. What they saw, no amount of training had prepared them for. They saw what looked like deformed humans, some with extra limbs some other extra body parts. For some it was even a stretch to even call them human like they were so deformed. There were at least thirty if not forty of these creatures just standing around or just slowly walking aimlessly. At the opposite end of the clearing was another creature very much different from the others. It looked like a giant satyr but with what looked like wolf legs. The top half had fire that covered the front of the chest acting almost like chest hair. The fire continued up to the creatures shoulder and down its arms to the back of its hands. The head had horns that stuck straight out of the back of its head like an antelope. The face was slightly elongated to nose looked like it had been burned off, the creature had no lips so you could see the razor sharp teeth. He carried what looked like a whip made out of flames and it wore a belt that had a scabbard and a sword hanging from it. The fire monster was sniffing the air like it was trying to find something.

"What the heck are those things?" Percy asked.

"I don't know but they're disgusting." Annabeth replied.

"I think we should be getting out of here." Grover said.

Suddenly the fire monster started to walk around the perimeter of the clearing sniffing everything. He gradually started getting closer to the bush that the three were hiding in. The fire monster was right in front of their bush and was sniffing it but the three stayed as still as they could and didn't make a sound. The demon slowly passed over their bush and started to walk away and Percy and Annabeth let out a quiet sigh of relief. Suddenly Grover let out a short but very loud goat like bleat and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, but it was too late. The monster was standing in front of their bush with a very pissed of look on his face.

"MOVE!" Percy yelled as the monster opened its mouth and a red light shown out from its throat. The three quickly rolled out of the bush and into the field as a massive vortex of flame came out of the demons mouth and engulfed the bush they were in and the bushes and trees beside and behind it. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen which he quickly uncapped and the pen transformed into a bronze colored sword. Annabeth reached to her side and unsheathed a small dagger, and Grover reached in to the backpack he was carrying and pulled out a set of reed pipes.

The monster quickly spun around and swung out its arm. Percy ducked to avoid the attack but Annabeth and Grover weren't fast enough and the arm sent them flying into the crowd of deformed creatures. Percy quickly charged the monster and drove riptide straight into its gut all the way down to the guard. The monster reached down and grabbed Percy and threw him into the crowd of monsters. The monster reached down and pulled the sword out of his gut and held it in front of its face. Suddenly the sword turned back into a pen and fell to the ground where the monster left it. The monster turned to look at where he threw Percy and let out a short, guttural grunt. The crowd of deformed monsters quickly split apart to reveal all three of them being held by a monster.

"So the puny humans want to play?" The monster said in a low guttural tone. "Well it looks like I won and I'm going to have a very nice lunch of fresh meat."

The monster then reached down to his sword and unsheathed it. The blade was covered in flames and was over five feet long, even though the scabbard was only around two feet.

"Now, who to cut up first?" The monster asked. "I know, how about the girl?"

"Over my dead body!" Percy yelled as he started to struggle.

"Oh, so this girl means something to you?" The monster said. "Then I'll do it slowly and make you watch."

The monster lowered its sword and placed the tip of the blade at her left shoulder and slowly started to push the blade forward. Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs as the blade started to pierce her flesh.

"NO! STOP!" Percy yelled as he continued to struggle against the monster holding him. Grover was in shock and was not moving. The monster then stopped pushing the blade and pulled it swiftly to the side ripping Annabeth's arm off. Annabeth's screams intensified as the monster picked up her arm and threw it at Percy and it hit him in the chest and fell to the dirt in front of him. Percy just stared at the arm with wide eyes.

"Now for the other one." The monster said as he put the tip of the sword on her other shoulder.

Suddenly six throwing knives came flying out of the trees and imbedded themselves in the arm of the monster forcing him to drop the sword. The monster looked over to where the knives had come from. The ground then suddenly shook and a man with silver hair and wearing blue jeans and a camo shirt. came flying out from the top of the trees. The man stopped right above the clearing and started to fall from above the monster. Right before the man landed on the monster he pulled his fist back and was ready to punch the thing, but the monster quickly jumped back.

The man's fist collided with the ground and the ground shook violently as spider web cracks stretched throughout the clearing. Suddenly a very thick fog swept across the clearing. Percy couldn't see more than two feet in front of his face but he could see the glow of the fire coming from the monster. Suddenly a very loud roar came from behind him and he could hear screams of pain coming from the crowd of monsters behind him. Percy felted the hands that were holding him get ripped off of him and the fog cleared away revealing around twenty lions ripping apart the deformed monsters. Grover was lying on the ground several feet away from him still paralyzed by shock. He could also see Annabeth lying on the ground in a ball crying with her hand where her arm used to be. Thank fully there was no bleeding since the flames on the sword cauterized the wound as it cut threw her.

Percy looked up to see five men fighting the fire monster when suddenly one of them with black hair jumped up and landed on the knives that were still stuck in the monsters arm and started to use them as steps. A long blade suddenly appeared in his hand and the man swung the sword and cut the monsters head off. The head turned to ash before it hit the ground and so did the body. Suddenly the man with silver hair turned around and started to walk towards Percy. The man never actually paid any mind to him he just picked up Annabeth's arm and walked over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Percy asked as he slowly got up and started to walk over towards him.

The man who killed the monster appeared in front of him and held his arms out to the side stopping Percy from walking any further. The man was wearing black jeans and a dark grey shirt with a small unzipped black vest.

"Do not interrupt him." The man said.

"But that's my girlfriend!" Percy yelled and pushed past the man. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with his arm pinned to his back.

"Just wait." The man said.

Percy could see the first man had placed Annabeth's arm on the ground and was slowly pulling Annabeth out of her ball position and was getting her to lay flat on her back. The man then lined up the arm with her shoulder and pushed the arm up against her to where the two cuts were touching. The touch cause Annabeth to wince a little.

"It's ok, you'll be alright soon the man said in a very monotone voice. The man then wrapped his hands around the wound. Suddenly the man let go and helped Annabeth to stand up and turned her towards Percy. The man who was holding Percy then let go and helped him up. Percy then ran over towards Annabeth and quickly looked her over. Amazingly her arm was reattached with no scar showing where it was cut. Percy quickly embraced her in the biggest hug he had ever given any body.

"What were you guys thinking trying to take them on, and what are you all doing hanging around with a demon?" The man with silver hair said.

"What do you mean demon?" Percy asked as he turned to look at the group of men. One of them had spiky dirty blond hair and was wearing a pair of blue jeans with an orange shirt and was holding on to a very scared Grover while another with shoulder length curly black hair held a knife to his throat. The man was wearing black cargo pants with a light grey shirt.

"Wait he's not a demon he's my friend!" Percy yelled.

"Then you mind telling me what he is?" The man with the blond hair asked.

"He's a satyr, don't you know what those are?" Percy responded.

"A creature form mythology." The man with black hair said. "But mythology isn't true. It's just something that an ancient society came up with to explain things that they couldn't."

"Oh it's real alright." Came a voice from the trees.

Out of the trees came a man with black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a button down shirt that had a grape vine design.

"Mr. D what are you doing here?" Percy said.

"I came here to take you three and your new friends to Olympus." Mr. D said.

"Just because you walk out of the trees all mysterious like has nothing to do with mythology being real." The blond haired one said. "Well just leave here knowing that there is a person that likes to dress as a satyr and some kids that think they can take on demons. Well, see ya, and stay out of trouble."

The group of men turned around and started to walk away when suddenly hundreds of grape vines sprung from the ground and plants around the clearing and blocked their path.

"I don't think that I said that you could go did I?" Mr. D said.

"Nice trick but we have some tricks of our own." The man with black hair said as a sword appeared in his hand and started to cut up the vines. Suddenly an arrow fly by the man's ear and embedded itself into a tree.

"It would be wise to listen to him." A female voice said.

The group turned around to see that a large crowd of females all wielding bows and arrows emerged from the trees and in the lead was a tall women wearing armor with a bow in her hand.

"Ah Artemis you sure took your time." Mr. D said.

"Ok, what do you want?" The silver haired one asked.

"We want you to come with us to Olympus." Mr. D responded.

"Wait isn't that the home of the mythological gods?" The blond haired one asked.

"Yes what else would it be a mall or casino?" Mr. D asked.

"Whatever, but why should we believe you?" The silver haired one responded.

"Come with use and we will give you a reason." Mr. D said.

"Nathan what do you think?" The blonde haired man asked as he slightly turned his head toward the silver haired man.

"We'll go with you, but if you try to do anything to cause any harm to use we won't hesitate to defend ourselves." Nathan said.

"Understandable." Mr. D said.

"Just hold on a second." Nathan said when he suddenly vanished leaving a small cloud of dust where his feet used to be. After a few seconds Nathan reappeared, but he wasn't alone. With him was a women with long curling blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing grass stained blue jeans and a pink t-shirt that said I love New York. Each of them were carrying back packs and duffle bags that belonged to the other people in their group. After the other men each grabbed a bag they started to follow Mr. D and the one called Artemis. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and the female that arrived with Artemis were walking behind Nathan and the rest in his group. Annabeth was walking with the girls at the back of the group and was talking with a girl that had short spiky black hair and blue eyes. Percy suddenly picked up his pace and started to walk alongside Nathan.

"So, how did you do it?" Percy asked.

"Do what?" Nathan replied in a very monotone manner showing no emotion.

"Put her arm back on. I have never seen anything like that happen." Percy said.

"It's just something I can do. Why, are you mad about it?" Nathan asked.

"No, not at all, I actually wanted to thank you for that." Percy said.

"Your welcome." Nathan said in the same monotone voice. Percy slowed down and started to walk along the side of the black haired man.

"Whats his problem?" Percy asked.

"He's been like that for a while now, but its not really his fault." The man said. "Oh and the names Seth."

"Ok, Seth, how is it not his fault?" Percy asked.

"Well he didn't always have silver hair and powers." Seth said. "In fact none of use actually had powers at first. He was actually dead for four years before he came back to life with his powers. Unfortunately he lost all emotions except for anger and love, why we don't fully know."

Percy's eyes widened at the news and he turned his gaze to the back of Nathan's head.

"Ok, but how did you get your powers?" Percy asked.

"Well we all have powers except for her." Seth said while pointing at the girl that was walking closely behind Nathan. "We went through the same thing but we weren't dead for four years we were dead for at most ten minutes. Nathan here brings us back to life but only within ten minutes after death. When we come back we have powers and we keep our emotions thankfully."

After a few minutes of silence as Percy tried to absorb the information that was just given to him the two stepped out of the forest and onto a sidewalk that ran the length of central park which was the forest that they just walked out of.

"Wait what?" Nathan said.

"There's a perk that comes with walking with us." Mr. D said.

After a few more minutes after taking many back alleys they arrived at the entrance to the Empire State Building.

"My brain hurts." The blonde haired man said.

"Mine to Clay, mine to." Seth said.

They group walked into the lobby of the building and approached a man that was sitting behind the front desk.

"Welcome to the Empire State Building how can I help you." The man said.

"Yes a key to the 600th floor please." Mr. D said.

"I'm sorry sir but there is now 600th floor." The man said.

"Give me the key before I turn you into a grape vine." Mr. D said.

"Yes sir, very good sir." The man said as he reached underneath the table and pulled out a small gold colored key and handed it to Mr. D. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you." Mr. D said as he started to walk towards the elevators. Everyone except the women that followed Artemis stayed in the lobby except for the girl that Annabeth was talking to. The group walked to the elevators and the moment Mr. D approached one it opened to reveal an elevator waiting for them. The all were able to squeeze on the elevator with room to spare. Mr. D stuck the key into a small key hole that was located at the bottom of the panel that had the buttons and an extra button appeared at the top of the panel where Mr. D had his finger ready to push it. The elevator slightly jerked as it started to rise and after a few minutes of listening to elevator music the doors opened to reveal something that Nathan and his group never expected. A massive stairway that led to what looked like a massive Greek temple with several large fires lighting the way.

"Welcome to Olympus." Mr. D said.

**Author's notes**

**Thank you for reading and plz leave a review.**

**If you wondering where I got the characters that aren't native to the Percy Jackson series just head over to Google and search for Apparition: Sanctums End. It's a story that my cousin is in the process of writing.**

**ShoJumpfan out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long but that's life for you. So here is chapter 2 at long last.

I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

Speech

_Thought_

Nathan and his group were dumbfounded. They never expected an entire city, let alone Olympus, to be floating above New York City. Clay's jaw dropped at the sight, he had always loved to read and learn about Greek mythology, he even fancied himself an expert, but he never even dreamed that he would one day be standing at the very threshold of Olympus itself.

"Come on we don't have all day." Mr. D said as he and Artemis stepped out of the elevator onto the marble steps.

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and the Girl that she was talking to all followed suit catching up to Mr. D and Artemis before Percy stopped and turned around.

"Are you all coming or what?" Percy asked. Then he remembered something very important, normal mortals can't exit that elevator. "_Wait a minute, Mr. D knows that already then why did he bring them up here if this as far as they could g? This must be a test of some sort."_ Percy quickly looked behind him to see that everyone else had also stopped and were looking at the group still in the elevator, which he then turned his gaze back to.

Nathan quickly looked around to make sure that this wasn't some ambush to try and kill them and once he was satisfied stepped out of the elevator onto the marble steps.

"_So he's not a normal mortal, but if he's not a demi-god then what is he?"_ Percy thought.

The other three in his group all started to leave the elevator when suddenly they were stopped, almost as if there was a wall in front of them.

"Interesting." Was all Mr. D said before he snapped his fingers and the three still in the elevator fell out and onto the steps.

"What was that all about?" Clay asked as he and the others stood back up.

"That was a test." Mr. D answered. "That elevator is very special, once it's up here only non-mortals, Demi-gods, those allowed to, and us gods can exit that elevator, regular mortals are trapped within. So we have learned that one of you is not a mortal and yet the rest of you are not."

"You know you could have just asked." Seth said.

"Yes but where's the fun in that. "Mr. D said. "Now come on."

Mr. D led them up the marble steps and into a city filled with gold and marble buildings designed with ancient and modern stylings. Clay couldn't help but look around in amazement, pointing out the architecture, statues, and all manner of creatures running around naming of each one and fell silent when he saw ones he did not recognize. Annabeth could not help but smile as she heard him talk about the building, since she was the one to design them. After a few minutes of walking and listening to Clay go on about their surroundings, they arrived at another set of marble stairs with many statues of the gods lining it, all of them in different battle positions. Mr.D lead them up the stairs to a large circular room that had a large glass dome above it, within the room were more statues of the gods with a large torch on either side of them. On one side was a glass container filled with water that had a creature that looked like a mix of a cow and a fish swimming in it, within the center of the room was a large flame with what looked like a small child dancing in the flames. At the back of the room, directly across from the steps, where a set of thrones arranged in the shape of a half circle. One for each of the gods and designed to reflect each ones realm and power.

Though some of the thrones were empty, two of the ones in the center were filled, as well was one that looked like it was made out of many weapons from many eras and one that was made from complete marble, etched into it were pictures of several battle and very well know strategists. Standing next a throne in the center that looked like it was made from bones and had the faces of people in pain etched into them was a pale boy wearing a leather jacket and black jeans; he had a dagger in its sheath at his side and was staring intently at Nathan. Artemis left the group and took her throne that was located at the end of the half circle on their left, Mr.D turned and looked at the group and started to speak.

"Percival, you and your friends go over there." He said as he pointed at a statue of himself that was located near the entry way. "And you four stand in the center of the room." Pointing at Nathan and his group before he left them and took his seat on the opposite side of the room, across from Artemis.

They all did as they were directed and went to their spots as directed and waited, several minutes passed as the gods that were attending did nothing but stare at them.

"So, are we going to learn why we were brought here?" Clay asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, of course." One of them that was dressed in a Bermuda shirt with pictures of waves on it and also wearing khaki shorts said. "We have brought you here because we would like to know who you are; you are a group of humans that have been following creatures that not even Artemis knows about. And when followed yourself you have vanished and so have the creatures."

"That is not all is it?" The black, curly haired man asked, raising his head to look at the god that just spoke.

"You are correct in saying that young man." The one sitting in the throne in the direct center of the half circle said. "There is one other reason we have brought you here, and that is whether or not to deem you a threat to Olympus and its children."

"So you are going to ask us questions and then possibly kill us for doing nothing?" The black haired one asked.

"If that is what it comes to then yes, but we have yet to decide that fact, we must learn more about you before we make our decision." The god replied.

"Understandable." The man said as he crossed his arms and stared at the god.

"So I guess we will start with the simple questions." The one wearing the Bermuda shirt asked. "What are your names?"

"Nathan Ordonez." Nathan said. At the mention of his name the man standing next to the throne made from bones stood straighter and glared at him.

"Seth Ordonez, his cousin." Seth said

"Clay Harper." Clay said, pointing his thumb at himself.

"My name is Danny Mantarakis." The one now known as Danny said.

"Very good, now…" The man in the Bermuda shirt started to say.

"Enough of these childish questions Poseidon." The one in the center interrupted Poseidon. "We want to know what it is you are doing with these creatures and what your intentions are."

"Sorry Zeus, I wanted to ease into that question, but still straight to the point as ever." Poseidon said, crossing his arms.

"Silence yourself my brother." Zeus said. "Now please answer the question."

Nathan stepped forward and raised his head as he looked directly into Zeus's eyes.

"Those creatures that you keep referring to are not just that, they are demons, and we are here to kill them." Nathan said in a monotone voice, reflecting no emotion. "As for our intentions, they are to kill these demons and protect this world from their leader."

The gods remained still and reflected no action to his words, until Zeus let out a small chuckle.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that these creatures are demons and that you kill them?" Zeus said. "Only a child would believe that tale."

"Then why don't you ask Percy over there? After all we saved his, his girlfriends, and his friends collective assess from becoming fire demon chow." Seth said, pointing at Percy.

Poseidon's eyes widened at this statement and looked over at Percy with a questioning look.

"Percy, is this true?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes father, it is." Percy said, walking up to join Nathan and his group. "We were sent on a quest of sorts to find them and see what they were doing with the creatures when we stumbled upon a monster that had fire for hair, and looked like no creature we had fought or studied, it was surrounded by many disfigured humans as well. We got to close and were attacked, he was so powerful, and it breathed flame and wielded a blade made from it. He cut off Annabeth's arm and was about to kill her when they intervened and saved us, they decapitated it and it turned to ash before it even hit the ground."

The gods remained silent as Percy's story took root in their mind; Poseidon turned his head to Nathan and let out the breath he had been holding since Percy started to tell his story.

"I guess I should thank you for saving my son, it was not long ago when it was we that needed the saving and he was there." Poseidon said. "So I thank you, for saving him."

"Just one second there Poseidon, if his story is true and my daughter did lose her arm, why does she stand here still with both of them?" The woman in the throne covered in pictures of battles and strategists said.

"A very valid point Athena, tell us Percy, how does she still have her arm?" Zeus asked.

"Well, it's because Nathan put it back on." Percy said, casting a glance at Nathan who only nodded.

Silence filled the room before Zeus started to laugh, lightning suddenly arched across the sky in response. Zeus suddenly stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that this man, this human can heal wounds as bad as a severed arm by putting it back on?" Zeus said accusingly. "If that is true than prove it to us, otherwise how are we to believe this."

"Well Zeus, he was able to leave the elevator without my dropping the seal stopping humans to get through." Mr. D said, in a matter of fact sort of manner.

"Is this true Artemis?" Zeus asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes it is, only Percy, Annabeth, their friend Grover, me, Dionysus, and Nathan were able to exit, all others were stopped." Artemis said.

"Hmm, that does give some ground to the story, but nothing other than he is not a normal human, I would still like him to prove that he can heal wounds such as a severed arm." Zeus said, turning to look back at Nathan with an accusing look.

"Might as well show them Nathan, we couldn't hide it for long, hell I'm surprised we were even could hide it from gods." Seth said as a large knife materialized into his hand and he sliced open his lower arm, cutting straight to the bone, blood started to flow from the wound and splatter onto the marble floor.

Seth bit his lip trying not to yell out from the pain. Nathan vanished to reappear next to Seth and grab his arm, a low glow started to radiate from Nathans hands as the wound on Seth's arm started to close up. The gods eyes widened at what they just saw, they have never heard of humans having such powers yet here they stand.

"But, but how could that be possible?" Athena said. "No humans could have such powers."

"Yet we do have them, humans with powers." Clay said.

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"We already told you our names." Nathan said. "But I understand what you are getting at. I am the Bas A Fhail, the immortal; I was brought back from the dead to protect this world from the demons and their master. Through many struggles my friends have fallen and died, only for me to bring them back to life, they now join me in my mission with abilities of their own, each one different and each one just as powerful as the next. These demons that we are here to stop are looking for a certain three people to sacrifice to bring about the apocalypse, literally bring hell to earth."

Silence once again filled the room as the gods only looked at the group in front of them.

"Did you say raised from the dead?" Zeus said, anger showing on his face.

"Yes, that is correct." Nathan said.

"You, did your father know of this!" Zeus yelled at the boy standing next to the throne.

"Yes he did." The boy said, keeping his eyes on Nathan.

"WHAT!" Zeus yelled at the top of his lungs, he then slammed his fist into his throne, causing cracks to form. "HADES!"

Suddenly a black mist started to drift out from the empty throne that the boy was standing next to as it slowly took the form of a man's torso as the rest remained shadows that swirled around, never taking shape.

"Yes, what is it brother." The Shadow of Hades said.

"That man, you know of him yet did not tell us!" Zeus yelled.

Hades shadow form slowly rotated and turned to look at Nathan as its shadow eyes widened at the sight of him. Hades slowly lowered his head and turned back to face Zeus.

"Yes I do know of him, I promised never to speak of him, less something like you killing him were to happen." Hades said.

"You promised!" Zeus yelled, his anger steadily rising to the point to where small lightning bolts arc across his eye brows.

"Yes I did brother." Hades answered calmly. "I was alerted several months ago by one of my soldiers that a soul had escaped and I was about to go investigate when a woman walked into my throne room and spoke to me about why she brought Nathan back to the land of the living. She made me promise on the river Styx to never tell unless you discovered him on your own, which you have."

"You couldn't keep a single soul in your realm, yet a woman was able to take one out, how could you have let that happen, you are a god!"

"Would you, brother, tell us that a woman was able to control a storm or bolt of lightning that you couldn't?

"You make a valid point brother, but even with you telling me that I have decided to end it, this woman obviously is able to hide things from us, she has given this man powers that has caused them to have powers and I will have no more of it. I do not trust this woman that you speak of, and I do not trust them, I am with this discussion."

"Brother you cannot be seri…" Poseidon started to say.

"You will be silent!" Zeus yelled. "I am making the final decision on this matter, and I say that they are not to be trusted, and not to be left alive!"

Zeus suddenly stood up and a large lightning bolt appeared in his hand. Nathan remained still as Seth and the others prepared for a fight. The flames from the torches suddenly flew through the air and formed large spheres behind him, the water from the tank surged out and soared through the air as it collected behind Danny and spun like a whirlpool. The ground beneath and behind Seth shook and cracked as large chunks of the marble and the ground underneath it rose up behind him and swords appeared in his hands as he took a fighting stance, raising the blades to block any incoming attack. Zeus raised his arm up as the lightning in his hand extended into a spear like shape as he prepared to throw the strongest weapon in existence at them. Suddenly a blast of air rocked through the room as a pillar of light shone down from the sky above and onto the floor between Zeus and Nathan. The glass that the pillar of light was shining through suddenly shattered as something traveled down it and slammed into the floor, the light got brighter and brighter as it suddenly vanished revealing a woman clad in a light pink dress that hugged her sides with blond hair and a man wearing a closed black trench coat with black hair.

"Zeus, I will not allow you to hurt Nathan and his friends." The woman said, throwing her arms out beside her.

"And who in the blazes are you, able to break into the throne room of the gods!" Zeus yelled. As the other gods stood up and readied their own weapons.

"I am the one that revived Nathan and gave him his powers, my name is Avanalleena, and you will not kill them."

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter, but between college, job, and other life things, I couldn't find time to just sit down and write, but alas, here it is. As always, leave a review, I'll accept all criticism **

**ShoJumpfan out**


End file.
